Characters
The Prophecy's Children (19)- Hallea Bennett (Aurora Bennett)~ The Bloodbird~ Black hair, reddish-gold eyes, olive skin, dimples, scar across the right side of her jaw, tall, lithe. Weapons- Choice- Obsidian split blades Long dagger 2 slender throwing knives (21)- Kol Malone~ The Warrior~ Shaggy ebony hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, small scar above his upper lip, tall, lean, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Bastard Sword (17)- Kasia Elias~ The Dove~ Long dark red curls, big, deep brown eyes, fair skin, dimples, freckles across the bridge of her nose, small, petite. Weapon of Choice- Staff (18)- Benji Flynn~ The Strong~ Curly dark blond hair, light blue eyes, tan skin, stocky, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Warhammer (19)- Valeria Black~ The Whisperer~ Straight, medium length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, long black lashes, dimples, chocolate skin, slender, average height. Weapon of Choice- Leather whip (20)- Beck Robb~ The Trickster~ Long, shaggy dark brown curls, dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows, long dark eyelashes, olive skin, dimples, long thick scar under his left eye, tall, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Silver spear (18)- Mai Royce~ The Goddess~ Platinum straight hair, big silvery-blue eyes, fair skin, high cheekbones, freckles across her cheekbones, willowy. Weapons- Choice- throwing stars Long slender sword (14)- Kala Malone- Black ringlets, green eyes, olive skin, tall. (18)- Sahalia Flynn- Short dark blond hair, green eyes, fair skin, freckles along her nose, thin, average height. Weapons- Choice- Staff Whip (18)- Jasper- Dark brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin, tall, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Machete (12)- Uzai- Black hair, black eyes with grey flecks, pale skin, tall, lean. The Prophecy's Devils (19)- Seb Flynn- Black hair, pale green eyes, tan skin, tall, lean. Weapons- Choice- bow and arrows Sword- Widow’s Wail (17)- Jane Rivers- Curly ink black hair, coal black eyes, long black lashes, caramel skin, tall, slender. Weapon of Choice- Poisoned darts (42)- Rowan Flynn- Long black hair, pale green eyes, tan skin, tall, lean. Weapon of Choice- Sword (36)- Treeva Bennett- Pale blond hair, dark eyes, fair skin, tall, skinny. (20)- Matthias Harris~ The Protector~ Curly black hair, dark blue eyes, thick eyebrows, long dark eyelashes, olive skin, tall, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Bronze sword~ Stormbringer (23)- Tildin~ The Ghost~ Black hair, pale grey eyes, pale skin, tall, skinny. Weapon of Choice- Blow darts and a silver dagger Shadows (19)- Wesley Collins- Spiky dark brown hair, light brown eyes, olive skin, tall, muscular. (24)- Eliana Ambrose- Golden hair, big blue eyes, dimples, freckles, fair skin, tall, slender. Weapon of Choice- Poison (26)- Emilia Ambrose- Silky black hair, large brown eyes, olive skin, tall, slender. Weapon of Choice- Spear and whip (25)- Jackson Kapocious- Blond hair, gray eyes, tan, stocky. Weapon of Choice- Machete (45)- Viktor Ambrose~ The King of Darkness~ Black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, tall, lean. Weapon of Choice- Spear (27)- Oceana Darkmore- Black hair with streaks of pure white, left eye bright green, right eye black with flecks of red, white skin, tattoo of a bright green eye on right palm, tattoo of black eye on left palm, swirling black markings on her face, tall, skinny. Weapon-Magic (42)- Serena Kaniuk- Golden hair, big blue eyes, fair skin, dimples, freckles, tall, slender. Weapon of Choice- Staff (25)- Ahna Ambrose- Thick black hair, small dark brown eyes, olive skin, tall, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Machete (22)- Alla Ambrose- Short black hair, light brown eyes, olive skin, tall, willowy. Weapon of Choice- Thin silver chain (19)- Lamia Ambrose- Dark brown curls, dark brown eyes, olive skin, tall, lean. Weapon of Choice- Notorian steel sword (18)- Elyse Ambrose- Dark brown curls, dark brown eyes, olive skin, tall, lean. Weapon of Choice- Leather whip (13)- Evelyn- Ebony hair, light brown eyes, pale skin, dimples. Weapon of Choice- Hunting Knives (18)- Jakob- Dark brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin, tall, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Machete (16)- Reena- Raven black ringlets, chocolate brown skin, dark eyes. Weapon of Choice- Metal Staff (40)- Ledger- Long dark gray hair, dark green eyes, long dark gray beard, stocky. Weapon of Choice- Axe (14)- Tommy Ryder ~The Thief- Shaggy sandy hair, moss green eyes, olive skin, tall, slim. Weapon of Choice- Hunting Knives Sword~ Midnight Xasocis (36)- Kaia Flynn- Dark blond curls, bright blue eyes, tan skin, thin. (20)- Olivia Flynn- Black hair, bright blue eyes, tall, willowy. (14)- Alandra- Chestnut hair, sea green eyes, tan skin, freckles, petite. Nixis (11)- Briar Royce- White-blond straight hair, ice blue eyes, high cheekbones, fair skin, tall, skinny. (13)- Lowell Royce- Spiky white-blond hair, ice blue eyes, high cheekbones, pale skin, tall, skinny. Sajorians (22)- Tyson Bennett- Curly shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, stocky. (19)- Peter Bennett- Curly brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, lean. (16)- Jaime Bennett- Curly reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, tall, lean. (13)- Rhea Bennett- Long dark reddish-brown curls, dark brown eyes, tan skin, tall, skinny, dimples. (38)- Silas Bennett- Thick brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, tall, lean. Weapon of Choice- Sword Others (25)- Samucsh- Long black hair, almond shaped brown eyes, copper skin, tall, muscular and scarred. Weapons- Choice- Phomesh Whip Bow and arrows (42)- Saenori Nox- Long black hair, almond shaped brown eyes, copper skin, tall, muscular. Weapon of Choice- Phomesh (23)- Zyana- Thick dark brown hair curls, black eyes, deep tan, short, lithe. (15)- Juniper- Earth brown hair, big brown eyes, copper skin, willowy. (9)- Rosalyn Dove- Dark brow ringlets, dark brown eyes, olive skin, skinny, short. (22)- Sofia Farcastle- Silver-gold hair, dark blue eyes, thick lashes, pale skin, willowy. (27)- Theo Malone- Black hair, dark brown eyes, very tall, muscular. (14)- Kaleb Malone- Black hair, dark brown eyes, tall, gangly. (42)- Bloodeye- Graying black hair, bloodshot black eyes, pale skin, tall, thin.